


Kirby gijinka au oneshot collection

by Sammywolfgirl



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammywolfgirl/pseuds/Sammywolfgirl
Summary: Hi welcome to my latest hyperfixation. Uhh basically I made a kirby au just because I wanted dark matter swordsman to be a dream friend and it’s been spiraling out from there. This is a collection of ideas and maybe future story ideas If/when I finally decide to write a full story for this au,Also everyone of Major note is a gijinka, basically meaning they’re human ish looking. Nobody is a one for one human (unless they were beforehand) and some characters do still have a distinctly inhuman look.Anyways this is still a very wip au so some stuff might jump around as I figure out this worlds canon.
Kudos: 31





	1. Peace and quiet

He was falling.

His mind was buzzing with screams of his panicked brethren.

They were all scattered and falling apart.

Zero 2 had been defeated.

As such the dark matters power had been greatly weakened.

And most of his brethren weren't strong enough to hold form.

Yet here he was,

Falling.

His form was greatly weakened, but he still remained.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, his mind was abuzz with noise of panic and fear.

A part of him he wasn't fully aware of wished to escape the racket, and he was being led somewhere.

Is this what those of free will call 'listening to your heart?'

He wasn't thinking about it.

He wasn't thinking at all.

He just wanted escape,

Freedom,

He wanted away from the endless noise

Endless screaming

Endless orders

Endless noise

Endless noise

Endless....

No

Go away,

Stop it,

Shut up

Shut up.

Shut up!

Be QUIET!

And just like a thread stretched to its limit,

The connection snapped.

And just before he fell into a lush forest filled with green trees.

There was a sudden silence.

CRASH!

He landed heavily into the ground, leaving a creator where he impacted. His form was weak, but he'd regain strength in time.

He could barely keep his own arms formed, so he decided not to fight it and let them dissolve into dark matter.

His breathing staggered as he laid in the charred dirt, trying to assess his own condition.

He was in his base form, he likely wouldn't dissipate but he was helpless at the current moment. His eye scanned the area he could see. He landed in a forest, with lush green trees and colorful plants littering the ground.

It looked familiar.

No, he knew this spot.

He was on planet Popstar

He landed in Dreamland.

He wasn't sure if this was the ideal place to be helpless or if he was moments away from certain death. But he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He was too focused on something unfamiliar.

The constant buzzing of noise and information that once filled his mind had gone silent.

Hesitantly, he called out. Unsure if this was a trick or not.

But he got no response.

His mind was empty

His mind was his own.

He found himself shaking.

The silence was unfamiliar, foreign, unheard of for dark matter. His kind operated in a hive mind, serving zero, no,

they were zero.

Sure he's heard of a few entities having some level of free thought, but in the end they were just higher ranking and still were a part of the hive,

They still were zero.

But is he still zero?

After some time he felt sure enough of his strength that he formed arms and pushed himself up. Reaching for something familiar, he instinctively formed a cloak, his cloak. It's fabric familiar to him.

It was him.

Others took after his appearance after his return, but in the end they were still zero.

He had made something of his own.

He leaned back, forming the rest of the familiar outfit, shoulder pads, scarf, and visor. The familiarity gave him some reassurance in this confusion.

His mind was empty.

His mind was his own.

Was he still zero?

...no.

He was no longer zero.

The swordsman looked up at the sky, it was evening, and stars were just starting to dot the sky.

It was quiet.

He heard a rustling as a small animal scurried away into the bushes.

A noise so small, so quiet, yet suddenly he heard very well.

He heard more than he did before.

The sounds of birds chirping, Cicadas buzzing in the evening air, wind rustling the leaves of trees.

It was all... quiet.

His mind was quiet.

His mind was his own.

...but now what...?

He had grown used to getting orders, always having something to do.

But now he had no one looking down on him as just another drone completing duty's.

He had to choose for himself.

It felt like too much.

For a long while he sat frozen in the crater. He was semi aware of other lifeforms approaching then running away, smaller mammals and birds curious of the newcomer, but ultimately fleeing for a safe distance.

He was in dreamland.

And he had made a commotion.

The pink one would be coming.

This stirred something in him.

The pink warrior Kirby.... there was always something about him he couldn't understand.

Zero could never assimilate him into the hive mind.

And ever since the swordsman fought him he's felt.... different.

He still returned to zero, he still followed orders and carried out commands.

But since then he's had the occasional treacherous thought.

'These life forms look happy, perhaps we should leave them to their blissful ignorance?'

'Is zero really doing what's best?'

'Why must I be just another drone'

He always dismisses these thoughts. But still, they persisted.

He was unhappy when zero made other drones swordsmen like himself. But he never argued against it. This was the only way he'd be allowed to keep his form. He had grown attached to it, he never understood why, he just assumed maybe he had become like the others of higher rank. They had unique traits and skills.

But they were still zero.

And they were defeated

Defeated by Kirby.

Kirby had defeated zero.

And he was still.....

He couldn't stay here.

The swordsman knew the pink hero wouldn't be happy to see him. So he had to leave.

He stood up, floating a bit off the ground, and started to climb out of the crater. He knew he'd have to encounter Kirby one day.

...but not now.

Not so soon after zero was defeated.

Not when he was still confused and lost.

The dark matter swordsman looked around the forest, he picked a direction, then started heading that way. He pulled his cloak close and kept moving. Unsure of his destination, but he was sure he couldn't stay here.

He had too much on his now silent mind.

But one thing was for sure,

He felt unease about the pink hero,

Could that be... fear?

No.. no it couldn't be.

Dark matter doesn't know fear.

Zero doesn't know fear...

...But he is no longer zero...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two are led to the impact sight by their bird friend Coo. He had explained to them that, according to the woodland critters, some man had crash landed, stood in place for a long while, then suddenly left.

Kirby nodded with concern and started to investigate, maybe they could find where they went? But his partner was more fixated on the crater, Gooey looked on and sensed some distant familiarity in the back of his mind.

He looks off in a direction. Both of his eyes briefly focus together as he blinks.

Brother?

(Okay So this aus main change is that dark matter swordsman, like the og one in dreamland 2, becomes a dream friend in star allies. Why? Because I think he deserves it, and I got stuff I can work with for a redemption/finding one's identity arc)


	2. Explain Yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galacta confronts a butterfly warrior after he finds out he got nerfed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I guess I’m playing with the idea of Galacta knight being freed for good, but in exchange looses most of his power since, well he’s op and dangerous.  
> Also my Morpho knight uses she/her they/them pronouns so yeah  
> General timeframe? After star allies another dimension thing.

“Explain yourself, knave!” The galactic warrior demanded, lance pointed squarely towards the butterfly warrior in front of him. The knight looked back, then gently put down the watering can she was using. Turning smoothly to face Galacta knight. “What’s there to explain? You wished for freedom from that endless cycle you found yourself thrust into. And I granted that” she replied calmly, this only seemed to irritate the ancient warrior further

“Then why has my magic been stolen?” Galacta demanded, holding his lance up threateningly towards the butterfly knight. Since Galacta had woken up he has been unable to access any of his magic, he still had his physical strength, but that meant nothing without his magic to further boost his abilities.

But that had been stripped away, leaving him barren and no stronger than an above average knight. And while on paper that didn’t seem bad

To the ex strongest warrior in the galaxy this was seen as an insult.

“I may be generous but I’m no fool. I was not about to let you wonder free when your strength alone can destroy planets. Consider this a... safety measure For existence itself.” They stated with a small wave of her hand. This only seemed to irritate Galacta as he suddenly thrust forward, aiming to stab at the butterfly. But she simply grabbed the javelin and tossed it across the field, easily pulling it away from Galacta.

“You’re quite quick to the blade aren’t you? Perhaps you should take this time to try out new hobbies? Maybe gardening. Or perhaps pottery? You seem like someone who likes to work with your hands” the butterfly hums as she picks up the watering can again, leaving the pink knight gaping at her strength. He went quiet for a long moment, the only sound heard was water being poured gently over the colorful flowers.

“What did you do with my power then?” He finally asked, the butterfly glanced back and hummed in thought. She then replied.

“What wasn’t used up in my battle with the mirror knight, I’ve held onto. I’ve mostly been using it to keep this form. You’d be surprised how much energy it takes for a usually formless entity to suddenly make a body.” They answered. Galacta crosses his arms. “Is that why you took on a knight appearance then? Because you’re using my magic?” Morpho chuckled then replied 

“Perhaps, or maybe I chose this form for my own reasons” she hummed and returned to tend to her garden. Galacta decided this conversation had run dry and turned to go and collect his lance and leave, but just as he turned to walk off the knight called out to him “you’re staying with meta knight correct? Perhaps you can make yourself useful to him and his crew, I’m sure they’d love a warrior such as yourself assisting.” Galacta chose not to respond and with a huff walked back to where he had been staying.


	3. The Strong Must Protect the Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small helpless being just have a way of getting protected by those stronger than the man huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just playing with ideas for dark matter and the animal friends. I think I’m settling on some stuff now.  
> General timeline: after dreamland 2 but before dreamland 3

It must have spawned some time after his first mission to the planet Popstar had failed. This shouldn’t be a surprise, zero had seemed curious about the pink being that could copy abilities, it would make sense he’d try to make a specialized drone to mimic that powerful entity.

But most others in the hive had collectively agreed this was a failure. 

The new drone was much more different than the rest, it was smaller, and didn’t seem to have any of the core abilities most drones had (even specialized matter like dark nebula could at least possess people), and most notably it had two eyes instead of one. 

The swordsman couldn’t help but notice the other swordsman drones picking on the newest drone. They’d argue they’re trying to toughen the runt up, perhaps it will become useful in some way. 

But some part of the swordsman felt this was unfair. So he decided to use the little authority he had for once to step in.

“That's enough.” He growled, the other sword generals looked at him, a silent argument raging behind their eyes. But one by one they all slinked away leaving only him and the tiny dark matter drone. The little drone looked up at him, blinking with its two eyes. He felt as if he should say something, so he spoke.

“Don’t take to heart what they say, swordsman nowadays are only allowed a personality that suits their purpose, which tends makes them all stupid with rage. You’ll find your purpose soon enough, you’re not the first to not immediately find your place.” Perhaps he was speaking from experience at that last part, but his words must have been reassuring to the small drone since it looked up with something that almost looked like excitement, (though they can’t feel those types of emotions so he was likely labeling things incorrect) and when the swordsman turned to leave the small drone floated after him, and it soon became clear it intended to follow him. There was a small tinge of annoyance at the drone following him like a puppy, but it quickly faded when a new idea formed. He knew very well what happens to drones that are useless, they are recycled into new drones, he was at risk of being recycled not too long ago, and he knew very well if this drone didn’t prove itself soon it would be disposed of. 

“We’ll find what you’re good at. Then they’ll all see you have a place here” he stated simply, the little drone nodded eagerly. 

Since that day the two were nearly inseparable, if the swordsman wasn’t training with the drone then the drone was hiding in his cloak from the other generals who’d continue to try and torment him. Swordsman never allowed this for long, but after weeks of little progress one of the generals approached. this one wasn’t as hostile as the others, likely a mutation, but he was cold and blunt making him a ruthless general. The swordsman considered him the least irritating of his fellow swordsman drones. But the air they held didn’t feel right. He spoke. 

“You can’t protect him forever” the sentence was stated bluntly, as fact. The power of his words caused the small drone curled in his cloak to shiver in fear. Swordsman formed an arm and carefully curled it around him to comfort the scared drone. The swordsman glared up at the other general. He spoke again. 

“Sooner or later Lord Zero will see this drone as useless, a lost cause. And he will be disposed of.” There was a pause, letting the statement settle in the air, before a soft sigh passed. “This is only delaying the inevitable. You’d do well not to get attached.” And with that last warning he turned and left. The small drone was trembling under his arm, he looked over at it. He wasn’t one to show kindness, the concept was foreign to him, but he held the small drone close. “That won’t happen.” He stated firmly, but he was unsure if this was meant to reassure the drone, or himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hardly ever let the drone out of his sight, but he had to since he was deployed on a mission. He should have snuck the drone along with him because when he returned...

The tiny drone was gone. He tried not to let the worry seep through to the others as he searched the hyperzone. But no matter how hard he searched the drone was nowhere to be seen. He floated in place for a while, a feeling creeping into his senses he wasn’t aware of, he didn’t even realize the cold general had approached him until he spoke.

“You know this day would come” he stated coldly, no sympathy in his voice. “You know very well that drones that are useless get disposed of.” He turned to leave, but quietly turned to add one final statement, “you’d best do well to not prove yourself useless too” and with that final advice he left. The swordsman didn’t let any emotion show on his face, but under his cloak, covered by the fabric, The eye on his was open and a wet substance was leaking from it. He couldn’t name this feeling, but he knew it was unacceptable. So he flew off, deciding to push any of those unneeded feelings deep down into his core. He’d gone this long escaping recycling, he wasn’t about to slip up after getting too attached to a drone.

He couldn’t afford to get attached anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the middle of a forest, on the peaceful planet Popstar, three figures look over at a fourth that was curled up in a crater.

“Well I’ll be, what do ya think this is then?” The hamster man tilted his head.

“It looks like a kid to me” the mermaid replied. “But I’ve never seen anything like him”

“It’s hurt,” the eldest bird stated. Flying down into the crater and carefully approaching the small being. It was wrapped in a dark cloak with orange petals on the end, and when it’s two eyes looked up it tried to squirm away in fear. The old bird raised his arms in a calming motion. “Easy, Easy now. I won’t hurt you.” He only dared to reach out again once the little guy stopped shaking. “My name is Coo, I just want to help” he stated calmly, maybe it was the tone he was using, it reminded him of his brother a bit, whatever the reason the dark matter started to calm down. But now he started to realize that everything hurt. He was covered in cuts and sores from his crash landing, and they hurt. The dark matter let out a small whine, and Coo carefully scooped the small guy into his arms. “Let’s get those cleaned up okay?” He continued to soothe the small being as he climbed out of the hole to meet the other two companions. The hamster looked worried. “Aww poor little guy, looks like he’s had a rough time” he mumbled. The mermaid looked up. “I can go ask Nago for some medicine, I’m sure he has something that can help” Coo nodded “that’s a good idea. Rick, Kine you two go fetch Nago and get some medicine for this little guy. I’ll be back at the house”

“Wha? Why do I gotta go too?”

“Rick, you know Kine has trouble on land.” The bird sighed, thankfully Rick didn’t take too much convincing before he scooped the fish onto his back and they both took off. Coo chuckled to himself and playfully rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do about them” he sighed with a smile, and he continued on while cradling the small dark matter close to his chest.

The small drone looked around curiously at the forest surrounding them, it was filled with so many colors and shapes he’d never seen before, his eyes were wide and filled with wonder. When Coo noticed this he chuckled. “I guess they don’t have forests like this at your home do they?” The bird hummed as they started down a pebble path. “We’re almost home, won’t be long now” the dark matter looked over and spotted a humble log cabin in the distance, it wasn’t too large, but it could comfortably fit a handful of occupants. Coo pushed open the door and strode over to the couch, carefully setting the smaller being in his arms down onto it. He paused a moment, hummed in thought, then grabbed a nearby blanket to tuck around the dark matter. The drone was quick to decide this was now his nest and curled up happily into it, this adorable scene caused Coo to chuckle. He was reminded of a kitten or a baby bird curling up in their den... where did this little guy come from anyway?

“I never did get your name little fella.” He asks, the curled up kid tilted his head to the side, and after a few beats of silent Coo furrowed his brows. “Do you... not have a name?”

There wasn’t much time to answer before the door opened. Marching in was a colorful band of animals, led by Rick and Kine who held a basket of presumably medicine. “We’re back! And the others insisted on coming too-“

“Awww that poor thing! He’s adorable, what happened to him?” A pink octopus questioned while looking over the injured blob, said blob curled further into the blanket nest because he was slightly intimidated. 

“Easy there ChuChu. Don’t want to scare him off now.” A bigger cat chuckled. The lady huffed and put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me, but I can’t help it. He’s so cute I want to hug him! A-as soon as he’s better that is” she quickly corrected gaining an eye roll from the cat. A smaller man in green leaned over the back of the couch. 

“He’s tiny! Must be a baby. Poor guy” the green bird frowned. By now Coo has approached holding a bottle of disinfectant and bandages. “This might sting a little, but I’ll try to be careful alright little guy?” And so Coo started to carefully tend and bandage the wounds the little blob sustained, he’d pause whenever the injured one whimpered, and was careful, soon enough all the injuries were taken care of. Chuchu hummed. “You’ll feel better in no time little fella!...oh hey, we never got your name did we? I’m ChuChu, and that’s Pitch, Nago, Rick, Kine, and Coo” she introduced everyone. There was a pause while everyone waited for the little blob to speak, but none came. Coo sighed. 

“I don’t believe he has a name.” 

“Whaaa! No way, guess we better think of one then!” Rick stated eagerly. The rest of the animal friends nodded and started brainstorming.

“What about blueberry?” ChuChu offered, but with the blob not really responding they moved on

“He looks like a flower... uh what about snapdragon?”

“He’s too cute to be a snapdragon”

“Well I’m out of ideas.”

“Baxter? Estabon? Jack? No those don’t fit ugh” Rick rubbed his face. Coming up with names is hard.

“What about Gooey?” Kine commented, and all eyes were on him. 

“...Gooey?” Pitch looked at him oddly. Kine shrugged. 

“He looks like a Gooey” ChuChu was about to argue against the name before the being in the nest made a happy squeak. He was looking intently at Kine, Nago chuckled. 

“I think we’ve found our winner.” The cat smiles. Coo nods. “Gooey, that’s a nice name.”

“It fits the little guy don’t it?”

“I guess it is cute” they all agreed. And Rick smiled at the newly named Gooey.

“Well then Gooey, you’re welcome to stay however long ya need to. We’re glad to have ya!” Gooey looked over at the group giving friendly smiles and nod towards him. Something in his chest felt warm. He was glad he landed here.


	4. Three dorks play uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mirror crew share a brief moment of relaxation...or as close as they can get to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just playing around with writing for the mirror trio. Not sure if I got the feel I wanted for the characters but Hey gotta start somewhere!
> 
> Also mild language warning, dark meta knight swears like a sailor

“Draw 2” shadow Kirby put down the card, shadow dedede huffed and drew for his turn. Making it now dark meta’s turn. 

“Why did you pick this game exactly?” The king asked in his usual monotone drawl. Dameta huffed and sat up. 

“That pink kid insisted on playing games during breaks on that star allies adventure, and this one is the only one I felt was worth remembering.” He smirked under his mask. “I got pretty good at it” 

“Reverse” shadow said when it got back to his turn, cutting Dameta off from any further bragging. 

“That explains the saturation.” The king sighed as he took his toon after the knight.

“Yeah well the brat had an extra deck and gave me one. Probably for some friendship reason or whatever”

“Good for him” The king mumbled. They all played in silence for a while before Dameta spoke again. 

“So... anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“Other than it being noticeably quieter? No not really” the king hid a smirk behind his card hand, “you should adventure with the light siders more often.” Dameta growled under his breath. He was about to give a snappy remark when Shadow spoke up. “So you’re not going to tell him about the incident with the dark matter?”

“The what??” 

“...I was hoping to get more intel before revealing that” he lightly glared at the youngest before sighing. “There’s been some sightings of dark mind’s drones. Though we’ve taken care of them before they can cause damage, they will likely return at some point since... well they shattered like we do.” The king explained the knight slowly nods.

“So their real world counterparts are still alive and kicking... well shit that’s not good” a few more turns were taken in silence before the knight spoke again. “Should I tell Kirby about this?”

The king looked up briefly and raised an eyebrow, then shook his head. “No, not yet. I’ve no reason to believe there’s any danger... though this is certainly new”

“What? What is?”

“You being willing to ask for help” The king stated so plainly that Dameta flinched. He huffed and tried to think of a comeback but it only made shadow start to snicker. Finally he was able to compose an Answer.

“Look Kirby and his friends are pretty strong, if something happens beyond our control here I think getting their help would be a good idea” He then looked to the side and grumbled. “Besides they owe me a solid for my job on that stupid soul boss nonsense” the knight huffed. The king remained quiet but had a knowing smirk, Dameta snapped his head over and barked. “What’s that look for ya git!?”

“Nothing nothing, I just find it amusing how you’re actually suggesting getting help.”

“Only when I need it! And I usually DONT because I’m the STRONGEST WARRIOR IN THE MIRROR WORLD!”

“Draw four strongest warrior” shadow Kirby grinned as he put down his card.

“Okay FUCK YOU!” He snapped as the king broke into a laugh.

“I hate both of you!” The knight complained as he drew his cards. Kirby smirked.

“Yeah, Sure you do. He definitely loves us right Shade?”

“Certainly”

“I DO NOT!”

The king broke into another laugh as the knight huffed in annoyance as the game continued on.

Shadow Kirby ended up winning that game and Dameta loudly demanded another round to prove he was the best at this card game.

They had fun


End file.
